1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to an improved resilient plug connector for use in connection with electronic devices.
2. Background Art
There is a significant market for portable mobile electronic devices that are light weight, are battery operated and are durable to withstand the harsh environment they will be exposed to, such as dropping. Many have tried to provide durable housings and electrical connectors for such devices, but have failed. Electronic products with durable connectors would be considered an improvement in the art and would provide a solution plaguing the industry.
Further, electrical connectors that can be easily assembled, disassembled, connected and disconnected to electronic devices, circuit boards and the like, at the factory or in the field, would be considered an improvement in the art.
Traditional known battery interconnection systems employ a leaf spring design and can suffer from a battery bounce during low and high impact conditions (i.e. 10-50 cm phone drop or more). For example, when an electronic device encounters quick movements and/or deformation of the structure, a battery can move away from a contact surface of a connector, which results in losing electrical connection causing the phone to power cycle itself.
A prior art battery interconnection system 10 is shown in FIGS. 1-4, utilizing an L-shaped blade connector 16 with a mating connector mounted on a PCB. However, the prior art 10 has shown a high rate of failure. The design has long vertical blade connectors 16 (FIG. 2) that engage with a battery mating component 12, shown in FIGS. 1-3. Due to the engagement in this design, the blade connectors 16 are subjected to excessive loading during impact and are susceptible to cause failure on a printed circuit board (PCB) 20, shown at an edge portion 22 at FIG. 4. Thus, there is a need to solve this problem by providing an improved resilient plug connector that can withstand harsh environments, such as impact loads, drops, and the like.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved resilient plug connector which overcomes the problems plaguing the industry.